Forum:Community Challenges
So I've been thinking. With so many other attractive titles coming out recently, we've seen a huge drop in multiplayer activity. That hurt Operation Silencer (and now they're punishing us for it, yay more banshees). But how many operations will they do? How long will they keep supporting the game beyond hosting on EA servers? On the one hand, I love the community challenges (and on PS3, I've only just gotten started), and on the other, there are a few N7 weapons I'd like to max out. Which, statistically, means I need enough packs to max them all out. That's between thirty and sixty challenge weekends, presuming I am obsessed and never miss any. Do we have any way of knowing if that'll even happen? Ctrl alt belief 03:56, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :I think it'll be a "watch & shoot", meaning that we'll get notice about a week before like usual. As for how long they'll keep doing it, who knows? Personally, I'd rather they focus on expanding the SP experience. ME3 is the only MP I play but I still prefer SP overall. Call me anti-social. Hefe 13:17, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Hello Everyone! :) Personally, I am a "Single player/campaigne mode" gamer & the only other multiplayer modes that I've played are "Halo Reach" and "Dead Island". I tried to get into "Halo Reach", but I lost interest in it in about 2 weeks. "Dead Island" managed to keep me interested for a little over a month. I got "Mass Effect 3" the first day that it came out & I am still playing the multiplayer because I love it! :) Unfortunately, "Mass Effect 3" has a lot of big time competition when it comes to multiplayer. "Diablo 3" will be the biggest factor once all of the bugs/glitches get taken care of. If "Diablo 3" does come out for the Xbox 360, I would probably not pick it up because I would rather play a game that isn't bugging out/crashing/etc... like this game has been doing thus far. My support for the "Mass Effect 3" multiplayer will still be strong at this point. "Aliens Colonial Marines" is going to have a kick ass multiplayer(that is if the game ever gets released at all!) & this would definitely take a significant support from me in regards to the "Mass Effect 3" multiplayer; but I will still play it :) "Halo 4" will not take away any "Mass Effect 3" multiplayer support from me because I am done with the "Halo Franchise" & will not pick it up. I really love the "Mass Effect 3" multiplayer & I hope that Bioware/EA doesn't stop the "N7 Weekend Operations". If it does come to an end, I would like to sincerely thank Bioware/EA for such a wonderful experience! :) Sincerely yours, 20:27, May 24, 2012 (UTC) As long as I have SP playthroughs to finish, I'll need MP to get my readiness up. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy multiplayer mode immensely and it gives us the ability to try out characters and classes from other species. There are still a few weapons and character classes I've not unlocked and wonder if I ever will "collect the entire set". I'll continue playing the weekend challenges for as long as they keep happenning, but as to how long that wil be, who can say? Infiltrator N7 00:46, May 28, 2012 (UTC)